Hook Discovers
by IrisCarlyle
Summary: A string of One Shots revolving around Domestic!Hook as he comes across things that are, well, only in our world. Anything from Electricity to Pandas. Containing mostly Hook/Emma/Henry with some signs of outside characters. Goes in a semi-linear function.
1. Electricity

**Hook discovers... Electricity **

_Turn off lights, turn on the show for me tonight _

Emma had attempted to sleep; it was late at night and the peak of a new moon. The scenery outside was blanketed with darkness and untouchable by her eyes, so she had decided to close her window, as the view would mean nothing anyway. With a sigh of contentment her eyes fluttered closed and the only sound throughout the house was the hum of the air conditioning.

Hook had made bed out on the futon while Henry had taken the guest bedroom. Her parents, on the contrary, had gladly moved out to live their own lives. Emma had begun to drift into a gentle sleep until she heard it.

_Snap_

Her eyes snapped open at the sound but then she realized it was only the glow of the kitchen light. Again she attempted to close her eyes and drift away, it was late as it was and she wanted to get at least a nap's worth.

_Snap_

The light turned off.

_Snap_

Back on again.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

Emma gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow, hearing the sound twice more before opening her eyes. She sighed, pulling out of bed and pulling a robe around her exposed body before making her way out of her room and into the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her was awfully puzzling.

Hook stood there, in his casual pajamas - which were only sweats that left his _amazing _stomach exposed - cocked head as his hands drifted over the light switch.

"Hook...?" She asked, voice sleep-laden.

He looked at her, brows knitted together closely. "Emma! What is this witchcraft?"

For a moment she was confused, the scene was odd as it was, not to mention slightly erotic. Then she realized, for he kept switching the switch and looking up at the kitchen light. Inwardly, she moaned. "Electricity."

"Electricity..." he mirrored, relived it had a name. His trademark smirk fit back into place smugly. "And what is the meaning of it?"

Their chatter had awoken Henry, who approached the two while scratching his crusted eyes. "What is going on?" He mumbled, forehead rose as he rubbed one hand along the surface.

Emma frowned, not happy that her son had awoken. Quickly she checks her phone and got the time. _3:37. _With an irritated sigh she sat down on the couch. "The meaning Hook, is to let light in when it is dark outside. New Moon example A."

His brow was still knitted in confusion, but no longer did his hand switch at the switch. "Isn't that the reason for candles?"

Her head was in her hands as she shook it, "candles _burn _things, and house fires aren't appreciated these days. So a brilliant man invented artificial light."

He snorted, "It is a pathetic excuse for light."

Henry still stood there groggily and Emma finally turned her attention to him. She pat her hand down on the couch beside her, "tell you what Kid, we'll take a field day tomorrow. You can stay home tomorrow as long as you stay up with us adults."

His eyes lightened, Henry liked school but never did he miss the opportunity to miss it. Normal little opportunist child. "Thanks Mom!"

She nodded, motioning for Hook to join her other side. He nodded contently, looking a lot like the confused, tired Henry. It was odd how much they looked alike at times. "Tell you what Captain," she began, "you go into that cupboard and pull out all the candles you can find. There is a lighter in there also. And you Kid," she turned her head to Henry, "you go under the television and pull out a board game of your choosing. And also make sure all the lights are put out, candles only tonight. And then in the morning we can all go to sleep. I'll be making the coffee."

Hook did as he was told but he looked at her with another streak of confusion. "What is a board game?"

She shook her head and snorted, though a grin smeared along her lips, "you'll see Hook. Now go, get them."

Henry dashed away, the same smile peeled along his lips. And oh God how Hook was going to like this new world, with all its amenities. Or... he was going to hate it while he got used to it. Either way.

**A / N **Hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry that its short, I have a bad habit of having them be short. :/ This should be the general length for each one though, unless if I really like it. But I understand you guys got priorities so... yeah. **If you have a prompt you'd like me to do send it to me! **Do not be shy! I will write _any _prompt, so send it to me. As long as it involves Domestic!Hook. Farewell and have a good day my Shipmates.


	2. Mirrors

**Hook Discovers... Mirrors **

_Oh mirror, mirror on the wall... who is the fairest of them all?_

It had been an all right day at work, consisting of several fender-benders on the roads (the people here were never the best drivers) and a broken window report from Ruby. Actually, compared to most days, it had been rather eventful.

She had come home to the sight of Henry working on his homework. Emma had peered over the kid's shoulder to look at what he was doing. _Math. _Her nose curled in disgust, she always hated math. "Eaten anything yet Kid?" She asked, smiling. He shook his head. "Alright then, what do you want?"

"Anything but corn." Was his response.

It was funny how much her kid had hated corn and how often he had to remind her. Her head dipped to his hair, "of course. But one day, you will have to grow to like it."

He made the motion of poking out his tongue in disgust, making a wrenching noise and shaking his head before spilling back into the works.

Her hands glazed over a pot of Mac & Cheese before she realized how quiet it was, "Henry..." The child looked up, enthralled. But he did not speak, he waited for her to finish. "Where is Hook?"

He shrugged, pointing lazily towards the hallway, which led to the rooms. "We disappeared in there right before you got home." His eyes squinted together. "He's been to quiet..."

She had never heard better words coming out from her son's mouth. "Man the food kid, and don't let it burn." He obeyed wordlessly, abandoning his homework.

She wiped her hands along her pants and walked swiftly down the hallway. God only knew what he was doing. First she looked in the bathroom, nothing. Then Henry's bedroom, again nothing. And finally, feeling slightly annoyed, she looked in her own. For a moment she didn't see anything then noticed the strange flicker of shadow that pelted her back wall.

Brow furrowed she approached, reaching her head into her closet. The sight that reached her was just as confusing as the night before when he had discovered electricity. But this was on a different scale, because he didn't see her.

Hook was looking in Emma's full-length mirror. He had obviously abandoned going through her drawer of lingerie which she was grateful for. However, it was not curiosity in his eyes, but raw lust. He was so consumed with the image of himself that he hadn't even noticed as she approached him. "Hook." Her words were sharp and filled with curiosity. Like she was prodding a wild animal.

He jumped then smiled at Emma. "What excellent witchcraft this is! Ooh its better then the lights!"

She sighed, brow furrowed. "Its not witchcraft Hook, its sand at extreme heat."

"Witchcraft my lass," he assured her while still looking at himself.

She rolled her eyes, but he continued to talk. "Have you ever noticed how well my muscles look? Why did you never tell me? And don't let me begin on my butt..."

If she was drinking anything she would've spit it all out on her shoes. Emma attempted to keep a straight face, but his grin was nearly impossible. "Show off." She mumbled before flicking a hair behind her ear.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I know you'd never want to admit it lass, but that is alright. I want one of these, everywhere. Its like... contained water mirroring reflective metal."

"It is called a mirror." Her frown was evident. And then she thought she smelled something burning and gritted her teeth. "Listen Hook, I don't want to have to explain science to you, it is to late. Dinner is almost ready, be quick. And _don't _go through any of my stuff."

Again he grinned and as she walked away she swore she could hear him whisper, "Mirror... mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" It was almost impossible not to laugh.

**A / N **Hope you enjoyed my flirty Hook ;) I know there isn't much to this chapter but come tomorrow I'll write the prompts. Thanks guys!


	3. Bathrooms

**Hook discovers... The Bathroom**

_Cleanse away your daily haze... away in the shower_

_"Emma." _He called forcefully.

She sighed, pulling a towel from the cupboard and drawing herself to the door of the bathroom. "Are you wearing anything?" She replied.

She was positive he was grinning, "yes, yes. But if you want them off I can gladly oblige."

Emma rolled her eyes and opened the door slightly. He looked rather odd, in a bathroom. For a quick moment she was glad Henry was at school at this minute because if he were here it would be a rather odd sight.

He stood, in his boxers, looking at the sink and the shower and the toilet all at once. There were looks of confusion towards the soaps and conditioners and oh, the lotion. Her brow knitted together, like whenever she was trying to explain something to Hook, and she felt this would become a daily routine. "Okay Captain." She began, handing him the towel. "You wrap this around your waist and when you're _positive _I can't see anything you let the other garment drop." She tried her hardest to conceal her blush, but it wasn't working very well. Just being here with Hook, oh it was very overwhelming. Probably the pheromones.

He used his trademark smirk, followed by a grin. Really, she didn't have time for these things. "Alright Swan." And he took the towel around his waist. She had to bit her bottom lip to stop her from grinning and had to focus on nothing to keep her eyes from lighting up. She really resented him for what he could do.

Once the deed was done she pointed towards the shower. "Step inside, remove the towel and close the curtain." Her backside was planted on the toilet; she'd have to walk him through every step.

But instead he raised his eyebrow; "I thought you didn't want to see my bounty lass, why change your mind now?" But you could tell by the way his eyes light up that he was enjoying this, taunting her and making her think back on what she had just said. He was so infuriating...

"I don't," she said to sharply. "Get in their, close the curtain, take off the towel and hang it up."

The lightness faded from his eyes as he shrugged, "you can't keep me away forever, you know that lass." But he did as he was told, dispatching the towel on its hook when he was done with it. "Now what Emma?" He asked, appalled at the inner workings of this shower.

"You turn the handle on the wall to the left." She explained, head in her hands. Her phone was smugly around her pocket and she waited for a call, saying that something - anything - happened in the little town. But yet again, work didn't appeal when she could listen to Hook's amazement at running hot water. Or the sound of him getting burned by it, either way it worked.

As if on cue there was the startled scream from Hook as the water pelted along his upper back. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Emma help me!"

She couldn't help but to chuckle in his pain, revenge is best served... boiling. "Turn it to the right until the temperature is... ah, comfortable."

There was silence from him as he attempted to turn it without burning himself. Then, moments later a sigh of relief. "Trying to kill me Swan, aren't you?" He accused.

She laughed some more, "no. Just seriously maim."

There was equal laughter from him, "this witchcraft is amazing! On the ship we had to bathe in cold buckets, I think the ship could use an upgrade. Now what?"

"That royal blue bottle, you open it, squeeze some out, and put it on your hair. Move it around, lather your head. And when you're done, you rinse it out under the funnel of water. Got it?"

There were muffled noises from the shower as she listened intently. She heard him put the gel in his hands, after much disgusted muttering, and put it in his hair. She was so tempted to see his white-fuzzed hair but held herself back. "What is the meaning of this... gel?"

"To clean your hair and make it soft." She explained.

"It sounds pathetic." He expressed.

"Girls like soft hair Hook," Emma encouraged.

There was a thinking snort coming from Hook before he made his way into the tunnel of water again.

She realized, to late, that she forgot to tell him to close his eyes. "Emma you _are _trying to kill me! Or say _blind _me!" There was a yelp then a growl as he shoved his head out of the curtain, hand itching at his eyes.  
"Oh don't do that!" Emma threw herself off the toilet and towards him. Sighing she picked up a tissue and slightly dampened it. "It won't hurt you. Now, stop scratching, you'll really irritate your eyes. Let me look at it," her growl was nearly evident. She was carrying after him like she'd care after Henry.

She dabbed at his eyes with the tissue. "Run the water over your half-closed eyes, they'll cool off. Sorry, I should've told you to close your eyes."

He glared at her, well, with his eyes closed. "Thank you lass." And he disappeared back into the water.

She rolled her eyes, trying to dispute the fact that she just got wet over this big... naked... Emma cringed. Had so? No. Did she feel it? Yes. A shiver ran down her spine and she wanted to leave. "Listen Hook, when you're done with that use the red bottle and lather it over your body. When you're nice and clean turn off the water and get out, dry yourself and get dressed. You should do this once a day, and don't worry, in time you'll get used to it. Just don't freak out."

She could not see his face but she was sure he nodded, "alright Swan. And if I need you, I will call."

"You won't need me." She added flatly before leaving him to his own.

**A / N **Okay so this prompt was given to me by 4getfulimaginator, hope you enjoyed this dearie! Send me a prompt, I'll write it! Ooh, and I hope you liked the... well, Captain Swan there. Have a good day.


End file.
